


Drunk In ... Eggnog?

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I AM SORRY, it's cute okay, it's my apology for the last two fics, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You spiked the eggnog, but Sam doesn't realize. </p><p>“Hey! Hands off the goods Winchester,” you warned, an amused smile playing on your lips. </p><p>“I thought your brother was the one with the sweet tooth, that’s why I sent him off with Cas,” you huffed, shooting Sam another warning look.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll go make eggnog. You want any?” Sam laughed, and your heart melted a little, well a lot, at how relaxed and how happy he seemed, and you nodded, turning back to your cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In ... Eggnog?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a christmas fic... I forgot to cross post here. Oops.

**_Have yourself, a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light,_ **

The Christmas song played softly in the background as you added the flour to the dough, mixing it leisurely while humming along.

**_From now on our troubles will be out of sight._ **

Sam walked in, yawning as he reached out for the coffee pot, and mumbled a sleepy good morning, before rubbing his hand down his face and scrolling through his phone.

Christmas was never particularly memorable for any of you, and you knew they had a genuine dislike for the holiday after that run in with the meadowsweet wreaths, but you wanted this year to be different. It was your first Christmas with the Winchesters, and you were incredibly excited.

“Morning Y/N, what are you up to at… nine in the morning?” Dean’s sleepy burr floated into the kitchen, and you turned, bright smile on your face.

“Morning Dean! I’m making Christmas cookies,” you chirped brightly, and Dean winced.

“Y/N, I appreciate the effort but we don’t really celebrate Christmas around here,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, trying to find a way to let you down gently.

You waved him off, huffing.

“Dean whatever your middle name is Winchester. We are celebrating Christmas, understood? I know you had a run in with meadowsweet and past Christmases have sucked but _we,_ ” you waved your wooden spoon around, and Sam looked up from his phone curiously. “Are celebrating Christmas right. Okay? Okay. Great,” you huffed, not leaving any room for argument.

Sam and Dean stared at you for a moment, opened their mouths and quickly snapped them shut at your raised eyebrow.

“Okay, okay fine,” Sam laughed, running his hand through his hair. “How can we help?”

And just like that, everyone was in a Christmas mood. You told Dean to go find a Christmas tree with Cas, and he raised his eyebrow at you, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“All you needed to say was you needed some time and I would’ve gone to like a bar or something,” he teased and you whacked him with your spoon.

“S-shut up!” you mumbled, feeling your cheeks heat up.

Dean smirked knowingly, turning around just as Cas appeared, small smile on his face.

“Christmas is an odd tradition humans celebrate,” he murmurs, taking in the turkey thawing on the table and the various colours of icing.

“Cas please, we don’t really need a breakdown of why people celebrate Christmas,” you usher both of them to the door. “Remember. Christmas tree, baubles, tinsel, lights, and a star, understood? Or so help me God, Cas you will be the angel on top of the tree,” Dean burst out laughing at your threat and Cas frowned.

“I don’t understand that reference.”

 

An hour later you were humming to “12 Days of Christmas,” when a finger dipped in your icing, and a chuckle echoed in your ear.

“Hey! Hands off the goods Winchester,” you warned, an amused smile playing on your lips. “I thought your brother was the one with the sweet tooth, that’s why I sent him off with Cas,” you huffed, shooting Sam another warning look.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go make eggnog. You want any?” Sam laughed, and your heart melted a little, well a lot, at how relaxed and how happy he seemed, and you nodded, turning back to your cookies.

Sam practically made a barrel of eggnog and you briefly wondered how many glasses of the stuff you would have to drink before you finished it.

“Feeding an army I see,” you joked, sending a wink in Sam’s direction.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah… I might have gone a little overboard. I really like it though, it’s one of my favourites.”

You shooed him away before he could snag a cookie and told him to go shower or something.

 _Who knew Sam Winchester liked Christmas cookies and eggnog?_ You mused, glancing over at the eggnog, when an idea popped into your head and you grinned wickedly.

You peeked into the hallway, seeing no one, before you pulled out a bottle of whiskey, and dumped the entire thing into the eggnog, stirring quickly while you kept an eye on the hallway. You took a sip and hummed with pleasure. It was really tasty, and it was sweet enough that the alcohol didn’t burn too much. Sam wouldn’t notice the difference, you hoped.

 

The cookies were finally done, and Sam was curled up on the couch, drinking what was possibly his sixth cup of eggnog, and things were getting, well, a little loopy.

“Sam, come on, stop it already,” you shrieked, laughing as you tried to get away from his fingers.

He had you pinned on the sofa and was trying to tickle you to death. He hovered above you, smiling at you goofily as you panted, stomach aching from laughing so hard.

“Get… off you moose,” you huffed, and he flopped lazily into the armchair next to the sofa.

“Okay, that’s enough. Time for bed, up, go!” you ordered, pushing, or well, trying, to push, Sam off the chair and into his room.

“You’re short,” he pouted adorably, looking like an adult trying to behave like a five-year-old. “And bossy,” he grinned widely as he laughed at his own joke.

You raised an eyebrow at him, trying to hold in your laughter, wondering where your Sam had gone, and when this… happy man-child had replaced him.

“Sammy, c’mon, you’re drunk. Let’s get you into a comfy bed okay?” you coaxed, and he got out of the chair, only to grab you tight around your waist and pull you down onto the couch.

You struggled to get loose, but you also just wanted to stay in his embrace, seeing as the only way it could happen was right now.

 _Ah, what the hell,_ you shrugged, and made yourself comfortable on Sam’s lap.

“Y’know I love you right? Like, in love with you love you,” he asked, slurring a little and looking at you dopily.

You froze. A part of you wanted to take his words to heart, but your logical side insisted it was just drunk talk.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I know that, I feel the same way too” you murmured, deciding to take a risk.

 _It’s not like he’ll remember it,_ you hoped.

Sam buried his face in your neck, and you could feel a smile forming on his face.

“Good, because I am not drunk and I really do love you,” he whispered into your neck, sounding completely serious.

You pulled away, and he let you, eyes boring into yours.

Eyes that looked clear.

And sober.

“Wha–” you started, only to be cut off.

By a pair of lips, pressed to your own.

Sam cupped your cheek, pressing closer to you as he deepened the kiss.

“Thanks for spiking the eggnog and giving me a chance to tell you,” he chuckled, and you laughed breathlessly.

“You’re welcome.”

 _Who would have thought you could use it as a confession tool,_ you chuckled as you curled into Sam’s warmth.

Eggnog had just become your new favourite drink, and you knew it would be for a long time to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com


End file.
